


Help Hide Me

by XxInsanityIsMexX



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxInsanityIsMexX/pseuds/XxInsanityIsMexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo has had enough of being alone and feeling unwanted. After Gibbs left all Tony has felt was complete loneliness. Tony decides that he needs to leave NCIS as there is nothing for him there. Of course just because he quit doesn't mean he was safe from the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked at Gibbs who was in scrubs having just gotten out of the hospital for getting blown up and losing 15 years of memories. They had just solved the case and were in the bullpen and one look at Gibbs' face and Tony could tell that Gibbs wasn't staying. Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead then turned to Tony and looked at him. “You'll do.” Gibbs then squeezed his shoulder and walked off to the elevator. He turned around and said, “Semper fi.” Then got into the elevator with Ducky. All Tony wanted to do was yell out “No!” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. awoke with a start yelling out, “No!” He quickly recognized that he was at his desk at NCIS and that was the point that he had finally had enough. He had been having that nightmare since Gibbs retired he also had been having to pull all-nighters, not that he was complaining, to finish McGee and Ziva's reports so that they were turned in on time. He had lost a lot of weight too he was layering his clothes so that Palmer and Balboa wouldn't worry about him. So far he ate something other than coffee possibly once a week, but most of the time he only ate once every two weeks if not longer. Also, he was up to six thick shirts at a time and he had to put eight new holes in his belt so his pants would stay on his waist. But Tony's had enough of only getting 1 or 2 hours of sleep, no eating, and always feeling like he was alone he was resigning today. Tony pulled out the half filled out resignation form and filled out the rest then went to HR and gave a copy of it to them then Tony managed to get SecNav on MTAC and let him know that he was resigning, the reasons why, and to see if he could leave now before they got a big case. SecNav said okay to leaving then and told Tony to email a copy of his resignation and mail a copy to him. Tony did as he was told for the last time then packed up his desk and waited for Director Jenny to arrive. When she finally did Tony followed her to her office and gave her the resignation form.

“Madam Director here's my resignation. I'm done. I'm leaving for good.” Tony told Jenny.

“I'm sorry agent DiNozzo but I can't and won't accept this resignation,” Jenny said pushing the form back to Tony.

“Well I'm sorry to tell you this but SecNav already said I'm free to go after I give my resignation to you so bye.” Tony said as he walked out the door.

The bold move from Tony stunned Jenny so she stayed in her office while Tony went to grab his stuff. Tony made it to his desk to grab his stuff and into the elevator before Jenny was moving.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony went down to autopsy to talk to Palmer who was there by himself at this time in the morning.

“Palmer it's good to see you but I have something important to tell you. Also, you have to do something for me.” Tony said when he found Palmer.

“Okay, what do you need Tony?” Palmer said while looking at Tony.

“Well okay, I quit this morning I am no longer very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I have had enough so I resigned I'm leaving after I say goodbye to Balboa also. I'll stay in touch with you, but I'm not going to be in town I'll be in Virginia at Lake Anna Cabins. Right now I need you to take these envelopes and give them to the people they're addressed to. If by some chance Gibbs comes back and he seems about to blow especially after reading the letter please tell him where I am. Will you do all that for me, Black Lung?” Tony asked seriously to which Palmer nodded. Tony pulled Palmer into a hug and whispered, “Ah, I'm going to miss working with you. Be careful Jenny is up to something.”

“Okay, I can do what you want but are you sure you want an explosive Gibbs finding you?” Palmer asked worried for his friends safety.

“As soon as he knows where I am, I'm sure he'll calm down some. I'll be fine my little autopsy gremlin.” Tony said soothingly. “Okay I'll call you in a little while I'm going to go say bye to Balboa then I'll leave so bye.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Balboa had just gotten settled when Tony came out of the elevator hold his box. “Hey Tony, what's with the box.”

“Oh, that's what I came to tell you. I resigned this morning and I'm leaving town tonight. Palmer knows where I'll be staying so if you need me just tell him and he'll tell me. Be careful Jenny's up to something. Balboa, you will never know how much you actually helped me there is no way I could repay you. I'll see you in a while so bye.” Tony said sincerely.

“Just keep yourself alive that's how you can repay me. I'll see you later bye, Tony.” Balboa said nicely.

So Tony left the building and headed to his apartment to pack a bag and leave town.

At his apartment Tony packed enough clothes for at least a month. He also decided to pack just his books and leave his portable DVD player and DVD's at his apartment. He just wanted to enjoy the scenery at Lake Anna. After he got his other essentials he went back to his room. Tony opened his safe and grabbed the burner phone he had in the safe and some of the extra cash. With that, Tony went out to his mustang and started driving to Lake Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about two and a half hours to drive to Lake Anna and to the cabins, but Tony was happy for the drive it relaxed him. By the time Tony got to the cabins main office he was completely relaxed which hadn't happened for a while. Tony went to the office and rang the bell when his old friend Derek came out Tony said, “Derek I need my cabin for at least two months, that okay?”

“Yeah, that's okay. I thought you couldn't come because of your job did something change?” Derek asked Tony.

Tony grinned and replied, “Yeah I resigned this morning from NCIS I am now officially alone, unwanted, and under skilled, also Gibbs left so there was really nothing there for me.”

“Oh, that makes sense especially if you were feeling unwanted,” Derek said as he gave Tony the key to his cabin.

Tony nodded his head as a thank you and started heading for the door when he thought of something and turned back towards Derek. “Derek if an older man with silver hair, icy blue eyes, and a marine built body comes in here demanding to know which cabin I'm in just tell him, please, even if I'm not here. Will you do that for me?” Tony asked and waited for Derek to nod then Tony left and headed to his cabin. Now to relax and wait to see if Gibbs did come find him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was the middle of the night in Mexico when Gibbs was woken up by the ringing of his phone. Gibbs felt around blindly for his phone when he found it he flipped it open and said, “Gibbs.”

“Gibbs it's good you picked up. Tony's disappeared. He's not at work this morning and he's always here before everyone.” Abby practically yelled through the phone at Gibbs.

“Whoa, calm down Abs. What do you mean Tony's disappeared? Did you check his apartment?” Gibbs asked calmly but he was already up, getting dressed, and packing his bag.

“I called his work phone and it was on his desk in the bullpen and I also tried his home phone and other cell phone and he didn't answer. McGee knocked on his door but there was no answer. I'm worried Gibbs what will McGee and Ziva do they'll get in trouble because of his selfishness.” Abby said pissed off.

That stopped Gibbs short. “What do you mean 'his selfishness'? I thought you said that Tony was in before everyone else?” Gibbs said in a strained voice.

“Yes he is but it's only because he leaves before everyone to go find a one night stand. He doesn't finish his reports when he should and he doesn't do any field work anymore he leaves all the hard work for McGee and Ziva,” Abby said truthfully.

Gibbs didn't believe that was true he knew Tony wasn't selfish. “Are you sure that's true, Abs?” Gibbs asked softly not trying to make her mad.

“Yes, I am. Tim told me so,” Abby said indignantly.

“Even though it's McGee did you check the logs to see if it's true?” Gibbs asked carefully.

“No, I didn't. I trust McGee to tell me the truth.” Abby said but she sounded a little skeptical.

“Abby Rule 3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check. Even if the person is your friend.” Gibbs said as he walked out to the truck he was using.

“Fine I'll check but if Tim told me the truth I won't wait to say 'I told you so.' okay?” Abby said somewhat sullen.

“Okay, Abby, I'll be there in a couple hours,” Gibbs said then hung up making Abby smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Abby turned to go check the logs when Jimmy Palmer walked into her lab. “Jimmy why are you down here? Do we have a case?” Abby asked him a little worried.

“No, we don't have a case. I'm here because I was asked by Tony to give this letter to you.” Palmer said while handing Abby one of the four letters in his hands.

“What's this for? Where is Tony?” Abby said while looking at the envelope with her name neatly printed on the front of it.

“I can't tell you where he is. Just read the letter it will explain all of what you need to know.” Palmer said then turned and walked back to the elevator.

Abby turned to her desk and sat down at her desk to read the letter. As she read the letter her eyes started to water. The letter said:  
_Dear Abby,_

_I have written this letter to inform you that I have resigned. I quit because I felt like I was always alone and unwanted. I quit eating because of all the work I had to do and if I did eat it was a granola bar then it was back to work. I can say that I have lost at least an unhealthy amount of weight putting me at about 126lbs. Check the logs if you believe I'm lying about any of this. If you talk to Gibbs make sure he knows I'm okay where I am right now. Try to keep Gibbs calm and make sure that he doesn't take out his anger on Palmer. Be careful the directors up to something._

_Tony_

Abby quickly got up to go check the logs as she thought about all times Tony was in before everyone. She thought about all the times that Tony looked ready to pass out and she blamed it on spending the night drinking and having sex with some girl. As she looked at the logs she felt worse for all the assuming she did on Tony's part. After looking at the logs she hurried off to find Palmer to get him to tell her how to contact Tony to tell him sorry. She found Palmer in autopsy by himself and she said, “Palmer please tell me how to contact Tony I need to tell him I'm sorry.”

“He told me not to tell anyone but an explosive Gibbs where he is. Just write him a letter and I'll get it to him,” Palmer told her quickly and quietly.

“Okay, I'll get you a letter by tonight at quitting time,” Abby said and hurried off to write Tony a letter of apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny called Ziva into her office the minute Ziva was in the bullpen. “Ziva Tony's quit you need to get someone to make him disappear. He threatened to tell SecNav about our little assignment we wanted him in on.” Jenny said as soon as Ziva was in her office.

“Jenny I will do that, but do you want him to still be alive afterward so no one is suspicious?” Ziva asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

“No, I don't want him in my way when Gibbs comes to me after the assignment is done.”

“Okay, I will do that as quickly as I can get on the phone.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Gibbs had just gotten into NCIS headquarters when he had an arm full of a goth scientist who was crying. He held her tight until she had calmed down then he said, “Abs why are you crying?”

“I'm crying because I didn't see that Tony was doing all the work. I just thought that he was tired because he was drinking during the night and sleeping with girls every other night. I didn't see that he was working 22 hours a day and eating only every other week and even then it was a granola bar and coffee and that's it.” Abby said as she started to cry again.

“Abby it's okay I probably wouldn't even have known until  
now if I was here. Tony's good with hiding things that he didn't want people to know. Now do you know where he is?” 

“No only Palmer knows and he won't tell me where Tony is. All Tony left for us was letters.”

“Okay, I'm going to go find Palmer and get him to tell me where Tony is so that I can talk some sense into Tony.”

Gibbs left Abby in the bullpen and went off to find Palmer which surprisingly he ran into Palmer in the elevator so he hit the emergency stop button.

“Where is Tony?” Gibbs asked as he stared at Palmer.

“I was told to give you this letter and if you want to get into contact with Tony write him a letter and I will get it to him.” Palmer said his resolve, which was not to tell anyone where Tony was exactly, was strong for his friend.

“Fine just give me the damn letter,” Gibbs said with glare already worried with how secretive Tony wanted Palmer to be.

Palmer handed Gibbs the letter and then hit the emergency stop button to get the elevator to move again. Gibbs waited for Palmer to get out of the elevator and for the elevator to move again before he hit the emergency stop button and opened the letter.

The letter said:

_Gibbs,_

_I wrote this letter to let you know that I am fine. I have left NCIS for a couple different reasons. The first and main reason is that I was sick of feeling like I was alone. I know that the director did this on purpose and that is the main reason I left. When you retired and went to Mexico Ziva started to act like she was better than everyone else also she got McGee in on that. Abby and Ducky weren't up in the bullpen enough to hear all the comments or see how Ziva and McGee acted towards me. After Balboa reported their behavior to the director and Ziva and McGee went up to her office it just got worse so I didn't bother doing anything else with it. At the end of the day I can see that I'm lucky to be alive there have been multiple times when I should have died but by the skin of my teeth I survived. I only eat every other week if that mostly it's just coffee if it wasn't for Balboa and Palmer I would have probably been hospitalized several times in the time you were gone. Now I'm not saying all of this to make you feel bad about leaving or anything like that I just wanted to let you know that our team needed you to keep us together. Now Abby's probably going to be crying because she didn't see what Ziva and McGee were doing please let her know that I still love her and that it wasn't her fault. Also, don't take out any anger on Palmer after three weeks get Palmer to tell you where I am. Also, the director is up to something and she's not going to wait for any more time to pass._

_Tony._

Gibbs was mad that all that had happened and that Tony, his boy, could have died multiple times while he was in Mexico. But saying that, he was also glad that Palmer and Balboa were looking out for him when Gibbs didn't. Gibbs quickly went to his old desk and wrote a short letter for Tony telling him that he needed to tell Gibbs where he is. After that, Gibbs went and gave Palmer theater and went to his house to wait for three weeks.

**About Two Weeks Later**

Tony knew that he was unlucky from the get go, but today it showed big time. The day started out like every day of the past three weeks which means that he got up, went for a swim, and then ate breakfast. Instead of lounging on his porch he decided to go grocery and supply shopping for the next couple of weeks, seeing as Gibbs was most likely coming to him in just a couple of days. Tony was able to drive to the store and get the stuff he needed without a problem, but as he was going back to his cabin he noticed a car following him even when he started to go the long way around to his cabin. When Tony started to speed up the car sped up when he slowed down the car slowed down, so Tony went on like a trained professional because he might have quit the NCIS but he hadn't forgotten his training. As Tony and his tail passed a lake his tail sped up and just as they got close to the middle of the lake Tony's tail hit his front bumper against Tony's back bumper and made Tony's car spin out of control into the lake beside them. Now most people would be like so what he might have hurt himself with the crash, but Tony goes on swims every day so the water can't be that cold. But actually the water was very cold and Tony only swam in an indoor pool at a gym in the main cabin. As soon as Tony's car started to spin out of control Tony knew something bad was going to happen and a whole bunch of crap did like first Tony landed in the ice cold water with the car windows starting to crack. Second Tony couldn't get his seat belt undone because of the safety precautions that the car makers take so Tony had to pull out his pocket knife. Third as Tony cut his seat belt and started to get out he cut his hand and arm pretty deep, but just ignored it because no matter what happened he didn't want to die by drowning. The fourth thing that happened was when Tony finally got the window to break open and he started to get out he twisted his ankle really bad because his foot was caught under the seat in between the seat and the gas pedals. The fifth thing was as he was going out of the window of the car Tony cut his leg open from knee to ankle luckily it was shallow, but it was still bleeding a lot. The sixth and final thing was that Tony knew from the minute his car started to spin out of control towards the lake that he was going to get pneumonia or some other disease or sickness which without the people at Bethesda that know of his bout with the pneumonic plague he would certainly die. As the car that ran Tony off the road drove away, thinking that Tony was dead, Tony slowly swam to the surface and then slowly got up and tried to hurry to get back to his cabin. It took about an hour, which normally would take 10 or 15 minutes, to walk or limp and stumble his way to his cabin and by then he was so tired that it took everything in him just to make sure that he got all the blankets that his cabin had and lit a fire in the fireplace so he would stay warm and at least not die of hypothermia. All Tony could do now was hope that Gibbs or someone else was going to find him before he died.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Gibbs sat up straight in the chair he was sitting in and clutched his side and throat gasping making Abby look at him and then she started freaking out.

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Are you okay!” Abby yelled as Gibbs gasped for breath and Gibbs knew immediately that Tony was in trouble and in massive pain if he was causing Gibbs this much pain.

“Abby go get Palmer and only Palmer,” Gibbs demanded still trying to get air into his lungs.

Abby ran out of her lab to go get Palmer and it took about 5 minutes for Abby to run and get Palmer and then both of them to run back to Gibbs. “Gibbs what's wrong? What happened?” Palmer asked as soon as he saw the gasping Gibbs.

“It doesn't matter. Where is Tony? Tell me where Tony is now?!?!” Gibbs yelled in between forced breaths sounding very very mean.

“Fine, he's at his buddies cabins where he owns one. The cabins are in Virginia they are by Lake Anna. I hope you know what you're doing or else Tony'll be very upset with me.” Palmer said looking a little scared at what Tony would say about me going to find him.

“It'll be fine,” Gibbs said just before he got up and ran towards the garage and his car.


End file.
